A new beginning
by Uldin
Summary: When Kusanagi Godou defeats a heretic god it breaks the balance that has been in play since the beginning of the age, and now the King of the end rises in order to destroy the one who has wrought its resurrection. Sadly the King of the End is to powerful with the Earth Goddess sacrificed, as a last resort Godou and company escape across dimensions.
1. Prologue

**[Campiones], Compilation of the Greenwich assembly (Updated recently)**

A Campione otherwise known as Godslayer is known for as the title suggests killing a God. To date there are 11 Campiones currently alive. Those that live as Campiones are Epimetheus and Pandora's illegitimate child.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

**[Report on Kusanagi Godou], Compilation of the Greenwich assembly (Updated recently)**

Kusanagi Godou had seized the powers of Verethragna and became [The Persian Warlord]; it was deduced that he had several restrictions.

Those restrictions limited his Authorities severely, yet now these restrictions have been seemingly loosened extensively as he defeated Verethragna a second time. The Persian Warlord Divinity seems to have transferred into the host yet again, reinforcing his seemingly restricted abilities.

Other records have shown that Verethragna left him a new ability or an extension to a previous ability as his previously human lovers have not seemed to have grown older in appearance for 50 years, be careful when dealing with them they have been elevated to Divine Ancestors or Subordinate Gods.

To date Kusanagi Godou has been witnessed in many fights with his fellow Campiones, heretic gods, and Divine ancestors. Witnessed reports have tallied 47 of these fights excluding unaccounted for battles, contact with said devil king is considered foolish.

Kusanagi Godou total Authority count numbers at 6 confirmed, the gods these authorities were seized from are in chronological order obtained; Verethragna, Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, Athena, Lancelot du Lac, Circe, and Sun Wukong. Let it be known that there are many more unconfirmed.


	2. Chapter 1 Getting there

_**Chapter: 1 Getting there**_

"... For I am strongest amongst the strong. Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory. I care not whom challenges me, whether man or devil— I may face all my foes and all my enemies. Regardless, I shall crush all those who wouldst stand in my way!" Godou focused his divinity, spell words pouring out of his mouth strengthening his power.

"Ena" Godou looked towards her and she understood, throwing Ama no Murakumo towards him he activated his authority "For victory, come before me! Immortal sun, please grant me the shining steed. The divine horse of glory, bringing forth the light wheel that symbolizes the lord!" The spell words for the [White stallion] were spoken as he surrounded himself with golden swords and transferred the powers of the [White stallion] into Ama no Murakumo.

"Godou I can't hold on much longer" He looked up to see Erica shielding against the monsters "almost" with that one word she understood and nodded, summoning the strength I looked into the monsters eyes and yelled the spell words "you are Gaia primordial goddess, creator of earth, titans, and giants, wife to Uranus!" the golden sword strengthened and at his signal pierced the monster severing the authority from the goddess and bringing her to a mere human form. He neared her to finish the intense battle, "ha-ha god slayer after this battle it appears you are the standing. Finish me I go with pride" immobilized on the ground the goddess was laughing.

Godou's expression twisted in disgust at the goddess's pride "pride, you call this destruction and the murder of innocents, pride!" he waved his hand at the mess around them. The land surrounding them was fully flat as if crushed by a giant for miles or maybe even more you could see nothing but wastes. She showed curiosity at his care "those that intrude in a battle of the divine must die, for those unworthy to witness this form of me is disgraceful". Yuri gasped at the answer. Godou sighed "if you have any last words say them now" he stared in contempt at the goddess "know that you will die for all this destruction you had a hand in" as he finished he watched her laugh "I contain the divinity of a mother goddess of earth, I will be avenged by The King of the End" she continued to laugh as I raised Ama no Murakumo above my head still stained with the Divinity of the [White Stallion] and with a yell I dismembered her head. As he stood there above the dead goddess who was quickly turning to dust he remembered the last Earth Goddess which got to him as much as she did 'why do they all have to turn out like this…'

Done reminiscing Godou turned to his companions to check on them "is everyone alright?" he looked over each and every one of them. seeing there nods he turned "well let's get out of here" he stepped forward the adrenaline that flowed through him quickly lost its effectiveness and he fell, his sight turning black as the pain bombarded him """""Godou!""""" he heard them running his way as he lost consciousness.

-0-

Godou opened his eyes to see a plain ceiling 'where am I?' his thoughts of the past few days muddled. As he slowly rose from the soft bed he was laid on his body tingled with an intense pain that flowed throughout his body. Godou looked around the room, the style was simple but the room contained some electric appliances like a T.V. and a fridge. Grabbing the T.V. remote Godou switched to the news and began watching "records report that the casualties 30 million people have been reported missing or dead as the land that was once Russia has turned into an utter flatland." Godou's eyes widened as he finally remembered Gaia and the destruction their fight ensued, all that was left in him was a horrible scream seeing the families crying on the news.

""Godou are you alright!?"" Yuri and Hikari rushed in the room. Noticing his position Yuri approached him with Hikari trailing behind a bowl in her hands "Godou?" Yuri questioned as she approached him his with his head in his hands. "What have I done, all those innocents killed, families destroyed….." he cried in frustration knowing there was no other choice for if there was, he would have chosen that option. A hand covered his back "Godou you know yourself that there was no other choice even if it hard to accept, you must accept it." He looked up at her seeing the truth in her eyes more certain then his heart, he nodded yet he did not stop mourning for the families lost.

-0-

The sword sleeping at the bottom of the Ocean saw the goddess's power in the air and absorbed it, the right to vengeance which lay with him, told him to accept the Gaia's power. Yet the power too much for the sword was mostly absorbed, the power left larger than any human yet smaller than any single god became a authority for Godou. The sword summoned it's master as it was time to hunt those which wronged a goddess, The youth picked up the sword and rose to the surface of the ocean the sword shining as a new sun in the sky.

-0-

Near the beach was the History Compilation Committee searching for signs of the King of the Ends movement, Erica being the informant that she was had asked Koaru to verify the validity of the Mother Goddess's threat. Days had passed as the committee scanned the surrounding, checking and rechecking everyone and everything spotted on the beach, and towards the horizon. With a large explosion on the water's surface a youth holding a shining sword came out exuding pressure that could suffocate those untrained. Koaru looked onto the Youth and confirmed the golden sword in his hands "the goddess was telling the truth. This power it's too strong it's a complete sacrifice!?" Koaru quickly took out her phone dialing the number of the one responsible for this search.

"Yes?" Erica quickly responded to the call quickly thinking of it as a matter second to none "has he risen" Koaru could hear the urgency in her voice "it is as we suspected he has risen stronger than before, perhaps even full power" through the phone Koaru heard Erica click her tongue. Knowing the circumstances she would be too. "Godou is still placed under the [Death Spell] that Gaia used he cannot fight him equally on such unstable footing. The other Campiones are likely to die trying to kill him, they must not intervene and yet Godou cannot fight. If either happens it will serve as the fuel required for him to turn towards another Campione…." The situation was tricky and deadly if gone wrong and yet all possible avenues led to that deadly solution "this could signal a beginning of a new age if played wrong we must act with caution…" Koaru warned Erica "…." Her silence could be taken as a nod of agreement.

"Could we somehow pacify the youth?" the hopeful statement pervaded the dangerous conversation 'could we?' the thought rested foolishly within Koaru's head "the only way he would stop at a time like this is if his target is dead or the line Gaia bound between Godou and the youth cannot be traced" Erica groaned at the words Koaru was saying, feeling the hopelessness in the current situation. "Then what do we do?" The situation was beyond bad, Koaru couldn't think of any plausible solution "I'll call you back if I think of something.

-0-

"Thank you, Yuri, Hikari, I feel that I would be lost without you two" Godou looked back and forth between the two of them as they continued to comfort him, only being able to imagine the amount of pain and guilt he felt. "Godou…." knowing she could do nothing form him Yuri stayed beside him trying her best to comfort the saddened Godou. "Don't worry onii-sama me and nee-san will always help you" looking at Hikari sticking out her chest like she was still a kid made him laugh "thank you, Hikari" he smiled as he patted her head. The moment carried a soft feeling similar to a pain killer dulling the pain of a headache.

Hearing footsteps outside the door Godou looked towards the door. "Godou" Erica came into the room followed by Liliana, and Ena the hurried pace of her steps quickly slowed as she saw Godou up, her eyes showed a tint of relief at him being okay which quickly got covered up with a conflicted expression which was shared between the 3 of them. "Erica what's wrong?" Godou wandered what was wrong as he eyed the three of them. Erica didn't know whether to tell him or to let him rest looking as how worn out he was, yet her worry was drowned out by duty "it seems Gaia's threat turns out to be true and the King of the End has awakened…." Erica continued to explain the entire story to Godou, his reaction switching between shock, pity, and guilt, finally settling on a look of sorrow he did not wish to fight that man.

"What should we do to avoid this battle, in my current state Gaia's death spell has repelled most of my healing abilities" Erica showed yet another conflicted look "there are two ways to avoid his full revival premature death, or the connection between you and him being cut off. I will not do the first and the second is impossible. There is no way to cut off the connection between a god and a human" the whole group shared a momentary silence before Godou spoke "is there no way for Hikari to remove the link?" Hikari shook her head "even with my current power that task is impossible". The suffocating silence once again surrounded the group which was quickly cut off "when Ena went to the past with you Godou didn't she speak of her link with the Old One being weakened?" at Yuri's question the whole group brightened and stared at Ena which suddenly started squirming "eh, really..- I mean yeah it did when I asked him when I came back he said the distance between the past and present is enough to weaken the link while the distance between worlds cut it."

Erica's eyes widened at Ena's words then she quickly began throwing out orders "I'll contact Witenagemot in order to get in contact with Aisha and John Pluto. Yuri contact Koaru and tell her what Ena just said, Liliana you know what to do." Liliana nodded a smile returning to her face as she rushed out "y-yes" Yuri went outside pulling out her cellphone while Ena stood there clueless as to why they're smiling. Hikari went to explain what just happened to Ena, leaving Godou virtually alone with Erica "Godou I'll need your help convincing Aisha and John Pluto to come here." Godou nodded already understanding the situation "are you sure you 5 will be coming with me? I do not wish for you to leave everyone and everything behind like me…" he lowered his head knowing how selfish it would be for him to ask them to leave with him. A hand on his chin stopped his thoughts as he looked up to Erica "Godou you are shaming me, everyone here has given their oath to you and if you wish for me to break it now you are wrong. I am your wife and I will not leave for anything other than death." He looked up into her eyes and saw the hard truth of it "Eric-" his words were stopped as Erica plugged his mouth with her own.

"Ah no fair, Erica is stealing his majesties lips!" as Ena said Erica was twisting her tongue inside his mouth not allowing him a chance to retreat. Their lips parted both sides breathless in the length of the kiss "no fair, your majesty has to kiss Ena too" he turned to Ena and stole her lips nearly as fierce as Erica when she did it to him. The act felt intoxicating as usual when their lips parted he looked towards Erica "thank you Erica" she nodded to him as if it was only natural that he should feel thankful towards her.

-0-

Two days have passed and the preparations have been completed whilst the people came in order to send of our Japanese Campione. The people attending the farewell of Godou was compiled of families, friends and many committee's which wished to see Godou's farewell ceremony as well as many fellow Campiones including Luo Hao, Madame Aisha, Salvatore Doni, Alec, and John Pluto. The location was a wide cave large enough to fit several high rise buildings within with the fairy portal being placed on a straight from the entrance to the right of the portal was Madame Aisha and to the left of the portal was John Pluto, Godou was talking to many of the other Campiones near the portal saying farewells while his companions were saying goodbye to their families and friends.

"I see… well go little brother and conquer that world in place of me" Luo Hao stated as if it were natural "I will not make promises that will be difficult to keep yet I will make a place for myself in that world". Godou responded in kind showing a determination for the brave. He left Luo Hao to join Aisha "thank you Aisha for responding kindly to my request" the expression Aisha showed was conflicted "between you and Gaia I do not know who to blame for the murder… yet I owe you this much. I am sorry it turned out this way and I trust you the decision you made while fighting Gaia was the best option available." He sadly nodded "it was the best one I could reach at that time" seeing Godou's expression darken Aisha Panicked "I hope you have better luck in that world… actually let me give you better luck!" Aisha brightened and began chanting her authority "NONO" quickly covering Aisha's mouth Godou sighed in relief "it's fine you don't have to" he smiled expressing his courage "I'm sure your abilities will allow for me to travel to a world that is suitable for me" she tilted her head and looked at him "oh, okay" the conversation that followed was seemingly enjoyable yet held a tint of sorrow for his farewell. Finishing his speech with Aisha he met with Doni "hey Doni can't believe you actually came" Godou's voice held a tint of surprise as he began to chat with Doni, with a light chuckle Doni eyed Godou "you actually think that I would miss this event?" slightly confused Godou questioned "this is no event… this is a farewell where me and my companions will travel to another world, what are you planning?" he narrowed his eyes at the idiot "you think I would pass on an adventure to a new world? Are you crazy I'm coming along" with an idiotic smile he started laughing.

As the sun sent and the full moon rose the portal opened "remember the bullet will keep you together if you release this while going through the portal you will not arrive together" John Pluto warned Godou as he charged the bullet with enough energy to hurtle them towards a new world. Gathering his entourage Godou grabbed hold of the bullet as it hurtled him Doni and the girl's towards the portal. One look back towards his old world before the entirety of his view turned blue.

The bullet shot like a spear towards the new world the [Fairy Portals] whizzed by one after another showing distant lands like a blur seen through a train window as the distant portals whizzed by one portal drew closer and closer, unlike the other portals this one was covered with a wall Godou closed his eyes as he hurtled towards the wall "huh?" He opened his eyes and saw their destination "As expected of the world, my Godou will be arriving in I can sense many dangerous individuals." Godou turned to stare at Doni "please don't call me like that it feels creepy coming from you" Doni laughed "well this is my stop" and took his hand off the bullet "DONI YOU IDIOT!" he waved his hand at Godou and the girls while hurtling down towards earth faster than a falling meteor "well that idiot has a troublesome ability for getting into trouble and surviving I'm sure he'll be fine." "Ohoho the same can be said for you Godou" Erica countering Godou statement felt like getting slapped "guh I can't deny that".

The bullet stopped it's orbit and centered on an island which looked identical to Japan hurtling straight down they braced for the impact that didn't come. The bullet had stopped and them with it, in this place which was most likely Japan, a war between peop- no devils and giant monsters was going on looking at the current situation Ena sighed "I think his majesty causes more trouble than Salvatore Doni…" even if no one said anything else everyone in the party had the exact same idea.

* * *

**Well first chapter complete, personally I think it was a great beginning though a bit unsure... I'm happy to get advice(which I might or might not apply) if you have read this thank you *bows***


End file.
